


Spock:  The Naked Time

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: This is a "filksong" which is where you take a well-known song and give it new words, usually fannish.  In this one, we see through Christine's eyes in "the Naked Time".





	Spock:  The Naked Time

(Sung to "Like a Rock" by Bob Seger)

 

He stands there calmly,

But hard as polished steel.

Those that know him

Say he cannot feel

Or show his emotions.

Those he must conceal.

He is Spock.

 

I am new here.

Still don't know a soul.

Working for passage

To planets far and cold.

Searching for lost ones

Dear to me as gold.

But there's Spock.

 

His hands are steady.

His eyes are clear and bright.

His walk has purpose.

His steps are quick and light.

I find my thoughts drawn

Whenever he's in sight,

Straight to Spock.

 

Straight to Spock ...

I can only think of him.

Straight to Spock ...

This can't be just a whim.

Straight to Spock ...

Though my chances are slim

Of loving Spock.

 

And he stands arrow-straight,

Unencumbered by the weight

Of all these humans and their schemes.

He stands proud, he stands tall,

High above them all.

He lives there in my dreams.

 

He comes to sick bay

Seeking out McCoy.

My heart leaps gladly

Filled with shining joy.

I give it freely

Like a new made toy

Made for Spock.

 

But he doesn't understand

As I kiss his folded hands

That time is slipping like the sands

And soon it's gone, soon it's gone...

 

For he's Spock,

Standing arrow straight.

He is Spock,

Running from his fate.

He is Spock

Carrying the weight

Of being Spock.

 

Face it, Spock...

Our souls have intertwined.

Give in, Spock...

Forever you'll be mine.

Your love, Spock,

Flows like vintage wine

Straight from Spock,

Oh, straight from Spock.

 


End file.
